Wake Me Up
by Puldoh
Summary: He screamed in horror at what he was seeing. Trapped inside this nightmare. Slowly.....he screamed to wake up, begged for his family to wake him up.....but would they be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry guys, this was originally susposed to be put up for Halloween but I didn't make it in time. So here is the first chapter. The story is completed but I'm still editing it, and rounding it out. _**

**_Lemme know if you like it! I'll be posting again hopefully tomorrow! Laters. _**

**_Oh ya, read and review if you can! LOL, and how was Halloween??? Mine was awesome! HEHEHE _**

* * *

It was dark in the lair. Everyone was asleep. There was an energy in the air, something was happening. It seem to travel room to room, searching for the one he can terrorize.

It slid into Leonardo's room. He looked around the neat bedroom, grimacing as he found a wall around the elder turtle. Sighing, he left quickly.

Shifting his form into a mist, he travelled into the next room. It was neat, orderly, full of a Japanese theme. The air alone repressed his presence, pushing him out. He scowled, wondering if he was going to feed tonight. He needed someone easy to penetrate, to eat up that innocence. It fed him, fuelled him, made him live forever.

Steeling into the next room, he found mechanics items, wires and lights around, a strange hum of a computer nearby. He ignored everything and moved toward the source there. He stopped, frowning, this one was still working, awake. He couldn't get inside someone who was awake. Shaking his head in frustration, he turned around, and looked into the next room.

There was no one there. It was empty and dark.

He growled, anger and frustration building. He needed to eat. He needed to feed. Turning, he was about to leave when he noticed an upper room. Slowly gliding toward the door, he saw a turtle on the bed up high. He could almost taste the innocence melting off the young turtle. The Pure Soul he had been searching for.

Slithering closer, he knew this being was the one he was searching for, to consume and devour that innocence inside. To get that soul, to bound it to him.

He changed into a gaseous shape and enveloped the small turtle gliding into him, feeling the strange power and life he felt inside. He was able to merge with that energy, and slide quietly into place. He started his work.

2 hours later, Mikey woke up with a gasp. His body trembled and he was cold. Frowning, he tried to recall what he was dreaming about. He shivered in the cold air. He was sore, and tired.

_Screaming. So much screaming….then silence……weeping…..he was alone…..trapped…._

Mikey sat up and threw off his blanket. He couldn't sleep. He pushed aside what he dreamed about, and jumped off his bed and left his room. Walking quietly, he quickly checked on all of his brothers, and his father.

_They were in bed. Sleeping. Even Don, which was kind of strange to not see him awake and tinkering, but they were asleep. Safe. _

Mikey trembled, wondering why once again, he woke up like this. He felt sick. His stomach rolled, and he shivered. He was scared_. It had been so vivid….so real. _

He got up, walking to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He needed to calm down.

Soon, he was back on his way to bed, after checking on his family again.

Laying back down, he watched his clock, watching as the numbers changed….soon his eyes got to heavy for him. He prayed he wouldn't dream again.....

He continued to sleep.....but his dreams.....rapidly turned into a horrific nightmare.........


	2. Chapter 2

_It was swirling wind, gathering around, engulfing him. Making him shiver. He was cold. He slowly walked through, trying to find his home. _

_He was lost….alone…._

_He called out…. "LEO!" but there was no answer. He trudged through the muck on the ground, not paying attention. The ground was soft. And dark. He moved his arms up and down the opposite arms, trying to gather warmth, but he was still cold. _

_He trudged along, feeling strangely apprehensive. The wind gathered, whistled through the air. He took a deep breathe and called for, "RAPHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_But there was no answer. He called again for "DONNIE! Please, answer me," he whispered those last words, feeling strangely alone. _

_He continued on, trying to figure out where he was going, what was going on. Why was he separated from his family?_

"_Splinter? MASTER Splinter?" he cried out, his teeth chattering in the ice cold wind. Suddenly, everything shifted. The wind suddenly flew around him, his eyes stung and he closed them, the wind engulfed him, making him shiver even more. The noise was high pitched droning, finally, suddenly._

_It was silent. _

_He opened his eyes, they widened as his mind comprehending what he was seeing. He family. His wonderful, loving family, hanging from the trees, bloodied, pale, gutted…._

_Dead. _

_He screamed. He couldn't stop. _

_He stood there, screaming at the horror he was seeing. _

'_Please, wake me up, wake me up now, God, Please, let me be dreaming, wake me up, wake me up,' he thought frantically as he stood there. The air left him, he fell, gasping. He started to scream again, begging his mind to 'wake up' not wanting to see the gruesome sight again. _

_He started to cry, broken…._

_I'm alone_

_NO! This has to be a dream! They were all right! THEY WERE FINE! THEY ARE ALIVE!_

_Someone, Please_

_WAKE ME UP_

_Wake me up_

_Please, wake me up_


	3. Chapter 3

He felt himself being shaken, and he cringed in pain. He whimpered and cried out, not wanting to open his eyes, he ignored the roar of voices around him, his voice crackling through the scared voice, "SOMEONE, Please, Please, wake me up."

_He sat there. Eyes down. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see them. He choked back a sob. Why couldn't he wake up? Why wouldn't his eyes open and he would be home?_

_He heard the wind gusting around, 4 feet away, circling him. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks, never stopping. He couldn't leave them there. Not like that. _

_He got up, choking back a sob as he reached for his father first. He used the tanto that was still on the ground below, slicing neatly though the rope above his father's head. Cutting the noose, allowing his father to land in his arms. He choked back a sob, holding his father, wishing for warmth, for his father to touch his head, to wake him up…._

_But he was gone. Cold….dead…._

_His hand trembled as he gently laid him down. He walked over to Raph first, picking up the Sai that was still in his brother's belt. He reached up, slicing through the noose around his throat, gagging as he realized the noose, the rope, had embedded itself in Raph's throat, where he had been sliced straight across. _

_He hefted Raph down, wondering why he wasn't heavier. He laid him beside his father, crying in horror. He placed his Sai's beside his brother, leaving him his weapon, just like he gave his father. _

_He turned around, finally looked at Donnie. Donnie, his gentle brother, was hanging from the noose to. No Bo in sight, but his plastron cut along the side, deep, entrails hanging loose. He gagged, turned away, moving to the edge, and threw up. _

'_**wake me up, Please….Please, wake me up, this…this can't be real….not Donnie….not them….wake me up!!!' **__he begged, his mind screaming as he walked over, and picked up a Shruiken that was still on Donnie's belt. Slicing neatly through the rope, he grabbed his older brother, choking back the sobs and gasps. He had to do this, he had to free them!!_

_Laying Don down, placing the broken remains of his Shell cell that had been nearby, in Don's hands. He got up on shaky legs. Not wanting to look at Leo. _

_He didn't want to. But he had to. _

_He walked over, body shaking in reaction, as he finally looked up. Leo….his older brother….his shield….was gone…..they were brutal. The animals who did this. They gutted him. Tore his plastron open. And gouged out his brothers' steely eyes. The ones that used to watch for monsters in the night, the ones who would stare at him in concern, and wake him up from a nightmare…._

_His hands shook as he used Leo's Katana to cut him down. _

_Mikey cried out suddenly, his heart almost breaking in two…._

_No one could wake him up from this nightmare…._

_No matter how much he cried…._

_**Wake me up**_

_**From the shadows tonight**_

_**The pain the hurt**_

_**The confusion about**_

_**Stop this now**_

_**It can't be true**_

_**Wake me up now**_

_**Please it can't be true**_

_**It has to be a dream**_

_**Wake me up now**_

_**This nightmare has to end**_

_**Someone save me from this**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**Please**_

_**Wake me up**_

_He sobbed_

_He could swear he could hear their voices. That he could hear them screaming for him to wake up. His eyes closed…._

_He wanted to be with them….._

_Take me with you…._

_Don't leave me alone…._

**Wake up**

**Wake up now**

**Mikey, wake up! Please**

**Please, wake up. **

**Michelangelo, wake up**

**Wake up now!**

_Mikey sobbed. He wanted to! He wanted to wake up!_

_He opened his eyes, starting to cry again as he saw his family laid about around him. He was the last one. He was alone….._

_Alone…._

"_Please, let me go with you!" he whispered, his voice broken….lost. _

**Wake up Mikey, you gotta wake up**

"_I want to wake up! I do…." he sobbed. _

**Mikey, listen to me, this is a dream. It is not real. You need to wake up now.**

"_But I am awake Leo. Your dead. Your all dead…." Mikey said, talking to ghosts. _

**We are not dead my son. You are trapped in a dream world. There is something evil, a demon. Listen and follow our voices. It is time to wake up, come with us my son.**

"_But daddy, you're gone. I can't wake up. Why? What's going on? How can I follow you when you're right here?" Mikey said confused, staring at Splinter's body, shuddering. _

**Mikey. Listen to me. I want you to take a deep breathe. How did you get there?**

"_I walked through the wind…." Mikey replied to Don, trying to understand what he just said, "I was lost and walked through the wind."_

**Go back. Get up. Walk back through the wind.**

"_But then I'll be alone! I wanna stay here! I wanna be with you!" Mikey said frightened. _

**My son, you must listen. This is a dream. You must look for us.**

**Yeah Knucklehead. Listen to sensei! Get yur butt up! You gotta keep moving!**

**Mikey, Please, this isn't a dream. If you stay here, you could die. **

"_But I wanna die! I wanna be with you!" he whimpered, glancing at the dead bodies of his family. He didn't want to be alone. _

**NO! NO! Mikey, listen, stand up!**

"_But Raph!" he said, standing up. He knew that voice. He always listened to it more than the others. _

**Go toward the wind, fight through it. We'll be on the other side! Believe me! Mikey. Please. Remember that Bad day we had last year?? Those Mystics tricked us! Thinkin' we lost our friends? Your kitten!?**

"_Yeah…but…" Mikey said confused. He walked toward the wind. _

**Mikey. I always fight your monsters. Leo shields you. Donnie comforts you, and Father helps you. I fight for ya ! Fight Mikey, get me! Or I swear ta God, I will destroy all of ya comics and paint your room pink!**

"_Leave my comics alone Raphie!" Mikey screamed, furious at his precious comic collection was being threatened. He stepped into the wind, the grains of sand pelting his skin, he shivered, it was cold, icy. _

**My son, hurry, come home**

**You can do it Mikey. I know you can! Remember, you are stronger than you think.**

**Come on Mikey. Remember, is one of us goes down, we all go down, so fight. Fight your way back to us. Because if you go down, we all will go down. Fight! **

**Com'n brat! Ya can do this. Ain't that hard….ooooh, I found your limited edition Justice Force. I'm gunna draw in it!**

"_NOO, Raph, leave my stuff alone." Mikey yelled indignant. 'Why can't I wake up? Why am I leaving their bodies behind? They need to be buried, they need to be honoured!' and he stopped, turned, looking back. _

_His family. _

_Dead…._

_Or his Family_

_Alive…._

_Easy decision…._

_But what if it wasn't true. What if he fought through the wind. Only to find it true._

_He faltered, stumbling. He hit the ground with a thump. Pain coursed through his body. It wasn't true. He….wasn't alone. _

_Suddenly, the wind shifted again. Rocks and stones flew through the air, Mikey couldn't breathe. The air….it was moving away. _

_**Mikey, get up! I swear ta God, if you don't get up, I'll go in there and kick yur ass!!!**_

_**Michealngelo, Please my son, you need to get up. It is the only way for you to wake up. **_

_**I know you are tired Mikey, but fight. Fight to come back to us**_

_**Mikey, I know your cold. I can feel your body is cold. I can see the bruises forming. I know. But you are strong. Stand up. I know you can**_

_Mikey stood up, trying to draw in small breathes, ignoring the pain in his body. It felt like needles all over his body. A rock slammed into his head and he stumbled, but kept going toward their voices, moving through the wind. _

_He was tired. _

_Hurt…_

_Exhausted. _

_**I wanna wake up**_

_**Please, someone**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**Wake me up**_

_He stumbled through the darkness, the wind biting into his skin, his body sore and aching, his head pounded. He was cold, ice cold. He shivered, teeth chattered. He felt himself starting to fall, darkness surrounding him. _

_**Please**_

_**Wake me up……**_

_**I don't wanna be alone**_

_**Wake me up**_

_Suddenly, he felt warmth....a hand on his shoulder. Something warm in all of this cold...._

His eyes opened.....


	4. Chapter 4

Look at that, two chapters in one day! Awesome. Well enjoy, a few more chapters coming. Read and review. Laters all!

Anyone hear about TMNT being sold? Wild eh?

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes, he was in his room. It was quiet. He laid there, ignoring the yells of his brothers, his father's cracking voice. He ignored it all, trying to make sense of it all.

_Was it real? Had it happened?_

"Mikey, I thought….I thought…." but Leo's voice faltered, and Mikey glanced at him, eyes glassy, his body hurt, ached. _They were dead….weren't they?_

"Wha' happ'n?" he croaked out. He could feel his body want to sleep. He struggled up, terrified to.

"My son, it is alright now. You will be safe. We will help you fight this demon." Splinter said, "You are safe now. Answers will come after some food."

Mikey shook his head blearily, he wanted answers. He felt so tired, the darkness was calling him. He could feel himself drawn to sleeping. He struggled to stay awake.

Don spoke up, allowing Mikey a moment to look at him, "Mikey. We heard you screaming in your sleep. We couldn't wake you up. You kept screaming. We tried. But you were trapped. So we meditated…." Don's voice lowered, "We saw it….the demon…what he made you see…."

Mikey frowned. _They saw that? NO! NO…is this real? Is this all real…or am I still sleeping…._

_I felt them_

_Their bodies._

_The blood. _

_I felt death all around them_

Mikey closed his eyes, feeling strangely drained. He could feel the pull of unconsciousness about to take him again. He tried to fight….but he had no energy.

Again. Again he faded away....and the nightmare returned.......

_

* * *

_

Mikey walked around. He was walking through the sewers. Skating. He felt happy. Everything seemed fine. He wasn't sad or anything. This felt normal.

_He grinned as he pushed his foot to the ground, pumping his board faster, wanting to take the next turn fast so he could scale the wall like he usually did. _

_He leaned to one side, the board turning around the corner, and suddenly his board stopped, he flew forward. He screamed as he landed on something hard….the wall…and falling on something cold. _

_He groaned, and sat up, his hand touching something thick and sticky. Glancing up, he saw the remains of Leatherhead. He screamed. Back-pedalling, he scrambled backwards. _

_What was going on?_

_Was this another dream?_

_Was it real!?_

_**Guys!!! WAKE ME UP**_

_**Please WAKE ME UP!!!!**_

_Mikey sobbed, staring at the body. His wonderful gentle friend. Dead. He whimpered as his hand scrambled for his Shell Cell. He felt the comfortable grip on it, and pushed the Blue button for Leo. It rang. _

_And rang_

_And rang_

_Fear cut threw him. _

_He quickly ended the call, dialling Raph. _

_But he didn't answer. _

_None of them did. _

_SO he tried April, and Casey, and Angel. He whimpered. Something was wrong. Really wrong. _

_Stumbling up, ignoring the gashes and bruises on his legs and arm, he quickly turned to run back home. _

_He entered the code to his home, calling out, "I'm home!" but there was no answer. No one was there. He walked along. _

_Ahead was a small body, light orange, stiff. He knelt down. Klunk. He could see her neck was twisted wrong. Someone had killed her, snapped her neck. _

_He felt the tears and fear start to build up. _

"_Do you understand what is going on Michelangelo?" came the whispered voice. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Mikey whispered as he continued along. He walked to Raph's room, and cried out as he saw Raph's sleeping form. Jumping forward, he started to shake Raph. "Raph wake up!" he pleaded. But Raph never moved. He was cold, and still. Then Mikey noticed the small circle in the eye of Raph's face. _

_A bullet wound. _

_He burst into loud sobs. _

"_Why? Why him!? Where are the rest of them? Why are you doing this!?" Mikey sobbed to the demon. He didn't see him before. But he could sense him around. All his anger, his pain, his fear, seem to seep away from him. Draining him. He could feel the tiredness building up. _

"_Don't you want to see what I am doing to Donatello?" the voice whispered. _

"_What!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!!! STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Mikey screamed. His heart and soul seem to be crackling apart. _

"_I want your spirit. Your energy. I want your pure soul, untainted, protected. I want what you hold inside," the voice whispered. _

_The wind returned, items around Raph's room were scattered through the wind, whirling around and the demon stood before Mikey. _

_He was tall and scary looking. His eyes were black, his skin a pale blue, like ice. He stepped toward Mikey, and he moved to protect Raph's body. "I don't care why you want me, but you leave me family alone!" Mikey said glaring. _

"_Oh, but I need your families soul. DO you not understand? Does that puny brain of yours not see it? Your families souls are keeping yours pure. They have to die!" the demon said chuckling. _

"_Then….then…" Mikey said, mind buzzing with confusion, trying to think of a way to make his soul not worthy. _

"_There is no way you can taint your soul. It is protected by them," the demon said angrily, pointing at Raph's body, "Once they die, I will live forever with your soul."_

"_NO!" Mikey burst out angrily. He would not allow this demon, this bastard, to kill him, to kill his family. _

_**THIS WAS A DREAM!!!**_

"_I'm gonna wake up, I'm gonna leave this world. For my soul to be given, it has'ta be free. I know that. Sensei taught me! You cannot have it!" Mikey said, bristling in anger. _

"_I will remain in your dreams, I will drain you. I will take all that you love, torture them, kill them, abuse them, till you give me what I want!" the demon roared, advancing on Mikey, his eyes shimmering a dark red. _

_Mikey gulped. He closed his eyes. Tightly. He ignored the wind, the roars, he ignored the tortured cries of his family being hurt. He shuddered as tears racked his body. _

_**I wanna wake up**_

_**I wanna wake up**_

_**Someone, Please, wake me up. **_

_**I didn't go through the wind….how do I get back**_

_**Guys, Please, show me your alive! Wake up, wake me up….Please**_

_Please…._

_Wake me up………._


	5. Chapter 5

_He felt warm all of a sudden. He no longer felt rage around him. He felt anger, fear, love. _

_He opened his eyes, and saw his family standing around him. Engulfing him in hugs. _

"He's gunna come back," Mikey whispered tiredly, feeling more drained than before. He didn't understand why.

"My son. This demon, he is ruthless. He has many names, and names I do not know. He is a demon that hunts pure souls. Like yours. He comes in your dreams, changes them, and feeds on the horror and pain you feel in them," Splinter explained after handing Mikey a hot tea.

Mikey shook, he didn't like this demon. _He scared him, those dreams….there were his worst memories. _

"How….how do I make him…him go away…?" Mikey said after a moment.

"We are trying to help by meditating but Raph has asked why we don't just talk to Hotei… he might be able to save you. He has protected you before," Leo said, his tone a little strange.

"Hotei?" Mikey asked confused.

"Remember Mikey, Hotei is the God of happiness, laughter and the wisdom of being content. Remember when we were kids and had just learned about them?" Don said, eyes shadowed with slight fear and worry. "You actually went off to play and talked with him."

Mikey frowned, trying to remember, "Ya mean that imaginary friend, Horo, I played with when I was younger?"

Donnie nodded, "That wasn't just any kid Mikey. He came to all of us after he played with you. He told us your soul was pure and that he would fight to protect it, as long as we continued to help you. Protect you."

"Ya mean that's why you guys let me get away with pranks and stuff?" Mikey asked confused.

"NO!" Raph burst out, "We don't Let you get away with that, its…its just that we let you do what makes you happy. We allow you to play, to have fun. The things that's hard for us, we learned to see through you….we know you like it, to be a kid," Raph explained. Then hurriedly said, "But if you laid off the pranks that would make things a helluva lot better!"

Mikey grinned, recalling he had set up a few things before bed last night…._or was it the night before?_ His smile fell away. _They let him be a kid, because it made him happy. That's why they encourage him to fool around. It was the only way to allow them to have fun….but it was also fun for him. But what was pure of his soul, he had seen the same things they had. _"What makes me so different? Why isn't my soul tainted? I've seen the same things you have….I've….killed to protect people. What makes me so different?"

The room shimmered around them, then a bright light engulfed the room, they quickly closed their eyes, hiding from the brightness. Then it faded, and there stood a small kid, about 10 or so. Blond hair, green eyes. Wearing a t-shirt that says 'Life bites' and jeans.

"Horo?" Mikey whispered. _This was his imaginary friend when he was younger. He loved playing with him….but they said he was a God….was he?_

_**A small memory formed, and Mikey remembered. **_

"_**Mikey, I got something important to tell you," Horo said to 7 year old Mikey. **_

"_**Sure Horo, wha' is it?" Mikey asked grinning. He had just learned how to form a protection spell. **_

"_**Mikey, you know how I can teach you magic?" Horo asked. Mikey nodded. "Well, its because I'm really a God."**_

"_**A God of what?" Mikey asked curious. They had been learning about the different Gods. **_

"_**My real name is Hotei, I am the **__**God of happiness, laughter and the wisdom of being content. I help those who I deem are worthy. Mikey, I really like you. I want to teach you these spells," Horo said seriously, "But they are not to be taken lightly. It is not allowed to show others. This power is to help you, protect you."**_

"_**I thought your names Horo?" Mikey asked, a little confused. **_

"_**It is Mikey-san, that is my name for you. You thought I was a Hero, and when you couldn't pronounce Hotei, you said Horo. I do not know why, but that was the name you given me when you were but 3 years old," Horo explained. **_

"_**Why I gotta know this?? You still my friend…." Mikey asked confused.**_

_**Horo smiled, "Really? I'm so glad. I was worried I wouldn't be if you knew I was all powerful and all that. Most people just keep asking me to do stuff for them, once I tell them who I really am."**_

_**Mikey frowned, a serious expression on his face, "You still like me? Play with me? Who care if your a God. I like Horo, not that Hotei. He is my friend. Not that God."**_

_**Hotei beamed, he had finally made a true friend, someone who liked him for him, who wouldn't take advantage of him. **_

"Mikey san, it is great to see you again. I was wondering if you would call on me again." Horo said happily. He stepped forward eagerly, but then frowned as he got closer. "Why is there a darkness around you?"

Mikey frowned, "I ....I ...don't…know," he said softly.

Splinter stepped forward, "Horo, my son is being attacked. In his dreams, there is a demon, who is attempting to make Michelangelo, give up his pure soul."

Horo's eyes changed many colours, then stopped on a dark orange, his small fists clenched up. "He dare come after you!?" he said angrily, "You are the purest soul I know!"

He shimmered in anger for a moment, and then whirled around at his family, "He has been drained, why have you not protected him?"

"This demon attacks in his dreams, and it isn't until he is screaming that we know he being attacked. Mikey is the one who is being affected. How do we drive this demon away?" Leo said sternly.

Horo frowned, thinking. Then his eyes lit up, "I'll be right back."

He disappeared.

Mikey stared at the spot he had left. "You….you all said he was just imaginary. That he wasn't real…..I played with him," he said sadly. _He remembered telling them about his new best friend. Telling them about their adventures. They had laughed and scorned his words. Laughed and said Horo was just imaginary. That he wasn't real. Then suddenly, one day, they had stopped. He didn't know why, but by then, he no longer talked to his family about Horo, and their adventures._

"Yes. We did say he was your imaginary friend. Because most of the time he only appeared for you. We couldn't see him," Don explained, "which made it easier to pull pranks. He called himself Horo, because you couldn't say Hotei when you were younger…."

Raph smirked, "Then he came to us after we teased you. You was still 10 years old, talking about him, and boy, was he pissed!"

Mikey looked confused.

"Apparently your brothers teased you so much, that you had gone to him in tears, and Horo proved to them, that he was real. And explained your friendship. And brought us forward as your protectors," Splinter explained, "We know he is real, and that you and he are friends."

Mikey sat up, feeling strangely better. "So what do you think he's gunna do? I don't wanna sleep until this guy is gone. Those dreams, they terrify me."

"They would terrify me to Mikey. Is that really your biggest fear? Us dying?" Leo asked.

Mikey shot back, "Isn't that yours?"

Leo nodded, and the others did to.

Suddenly, Horo popped in. "I have a weapon for you all. I need you to go into Mikey's dreams, fight against the demon. This is the only way to defeat him. If you cannot do this, and he manages to get Mikey's soul, then Mikey will be bound to him forever."

"Forever?" the all screeched loudly.

Then many voices spoke at once, "Why Mikey?" "How da heck are we supposed ta go inta his dreams? We were only voices!" "How are we to protect him?" "Why can't you do it?"

The last voice was Mikey, softly spoken, fear in it.

Horo turned to him, and gave a small smile, it was full of sadness. "There are many things I can do Mikey. You know this. I have sought to protect your bodies and your happiness and laughter. But this demon, I cannot fight him on the same level. You four seem to have a strong bond, stronger then me and you," he said, glancing at Mikey's brother and father, "This bond has been there through thick and thin. When you were on the brink of death, and when you were so lost. Your bond made you stronger."

Splinter nodded, understanding. "It is our love that has protected Michealngelo for many years from his soul being tainted. Is that correct?"

Horo nodded, "Yes. Michelangelo was a child when I met him but his soul was bright, and held a longing for happiness. When I pointed it out to him, he was surprised at first, and saw it was true. He held onto that, and it carried over. His childish enthusiasm for life, is his, and it is pure. IT is dangerous in the hands of a demon."

"What will this demon do to Mikey?" Don asked, trying to make sense. He wanted to protect his baby brother. His only little brother.

"This demon wants his soul because it would allow him into the doorways of many other worlds, other dimensions. The way to travel is if your soul is pure. Mikey…if this demon takes Mikey's soul," Horo's voice faltered as he continued, "He would bound his soul to him, and Mikey would life a half life. He would recall his life, everything in it, but have to obey the one who controls his soul."

"What are the weapons you have brought?" Leo asked sternly, "We must hurry to save Mikey."

Hotei nodded. "They are similar to the weapons you hold dear. Leonardo and Raphael, you both have your weapons. They have been purified."

Pulling out a bag from nearby, he handed over Leo's and Raph's. They were practically glowing, and when they touched them, it glowed a shine of gold. Horo smiled sadly as he turned to Don, "I have given you a Yari. The bladed tip is purified but will also help you as you defend your brother. You are gifted with your Bo staff but a blade is needed to injure. This will suit you well."

Mikey sat up as Horo moved toward the bag, pulling out a pair of Wakizashi. "You are skilled with your Nunchakus, but even more skilled with blades. I know you do like spilling blood, but to defend your family as they try to defeat this demon, you need something that will help you. Nunchakus will not help. Michelangelo, listen to me carefully," Horo said seriously on his youthful face.

Leo realized Splinter hadn't received an weapon. "Horo, wait a minute. What about Master Splinter? Isn't he coming?"

Horo shook his head, "No, I am sorry, but Splinter is needed for afterwards. While you are fighting, and Michelangelo needs a way to awaken. There will be great danger among you, and so you need someone to ground Mikey to this world. Splinter will be able to do so. He is skilled, but he can also protect you here."

Horo turned back toward Mikey, who stared at him, a frown on his face, as Horo continued. "This battle, it is not an easy one. Your enemy is able to cross over to your dream plane. If he drains you enough, he**_ can_** cause you physical harm. And if he manages to kill you yourself in your dream, he will be able to possess your soul. If he is able to do so, then all would be lost."

"Wi…will I be okay? I'm tired already…." Mikey said worriedly. _Once he said it, he realized he did feel tired. Exhausted actually. His head pounded and his body ached relentlessly._

"I know Mikey, but I will give you some energy. Once you defeat him, you will be alright. Weak for awhile, but alright. Try not to get too damaged in your dreams, alright?" Horo said with a small smirk, trying to lighten the moods.

"When should we kick this bastards butt!?" Raph said, swirling his black glowing Sai's in his hands.

"When he is ready to sleep," Horo said, slowing shimmering again, "I will be back later," and disappeared into a glowing ball, and moved toward Mikey's body, phasing into him.

Mikey's pain soon ebbed away, his headache fading away, his energy picking up. "I think I am ready." he said. He was scared, he was worried, he had to find a way to defeat this demon....because he knew, he couldn't leave his family behind....

Splinter handed over a cup of warm tea and milk, knowing it would tire his son greatly. Mikey drank it, and hugged Splinter hard before he laid back down.


	6. Chapter 6

15 minutes later, Mikey's eyes finally closed. He had watched his brothers get prepared, meditating. He had to sleep and he really didn't want to. He whimpered a little as darkness came.

_

* * *

_

The wind was back, and something immediately grabbed him by the throat. Mikey cried out, a strangled gasp as he was slammed into a wall. He opened his eyes blearily, seeing the Demon standing in front of him.

"_I sense your brothers are nearby. I can sense the God Hotei as well. You make many friends little one. It is a shame it is all for nothing!" the demon said scathingly as he grabbed Mikey again, his whip about to descend on the small turtle. _

_Suddenly, a loud cry let out in the air, the wind stopped momentarily, the whip suddenly in pieces, and his brothers in front of him, his arm released as the demon's arm was slashed by Leo's katanas. Mikey felt the cold spray of demon's blood touch his cheek since he had been standing so close. _

_He stumbled back, caught in his brothers arms. He could feel the warmth of their skin, and knew they were with him. _

"_How can you be here!? He is mine!" the demon roared. He ran forward, a sword in his hand as he levelled it at the brothers. _

_Leo stood in front, taking the slash against his katana, grunting at the force behind the blow. "Run," he said, "Form a plan!" _

_They nodded, and gathered around Mikey, puling him out of the battle. "Mikey, listen to me, he is not real! He is just a demon. This is your dream. You can control it, not him!" Don said sternly. _

_Mikey shook his head, "But I can't. He controls the dreams! He makes me see…" but his voice broke off, remembering the other dreams. He flinched when the wind started back up. Then he heard Leo's voice screaming in pain. He looked up, and screamed in horror when he saw Leo's head cut off. _

"_LEO!!" Mikey cried frantically, tears rolling down his face. _

"_MIKEY! NO, that wasn't Leo, Leo's fine. He's showing you illusions!" Don said frantically. _

_The wind increased and Mikey had been struggling with Raph, to get to Leo's body. It laid there, still. He managed to get loose and suddenly, he was beside the body. He reached down warily, scared it was real._

"_Mikey, listen ta me! That thing! It ain't Leo. Look at me!" Raph said, trying to break through the illusion Mikey was trapped in. Mikey looked at Raph with dull eyes, "Now, look at Leo, this ain't 'im!"_

_Mikey glanced at the body, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He was scared. This wasn't happening!! _

"_HE IS MINE!!!!" a voice roared from around them, and suddenly, Mikey was alone, and it was silent. He glanced around, and saw nothing. No body. Nothing. _

_He felt arms wrap around him. They were warm. They were locked around his shell and plastron. He couldn't move. Suddenly, the demon was in front of him. His eyes glowing, and he smiled, "Now….I will have you. Your family is mine!"_

_Mikey shook his head, crying out, "NO! LEO, DON, RAPHIE! WHERE ARE YOU!!?" he screamed as he struggled. _

"_They will belong to me now!" the demon said smiling, and touched Mikey's skin, the wind picking up. Mikey could hear voices, they seemed so far away. He was so tired. _

_**Give in**_

_**Give it to me**_

_**It belongs to me**_

_Mikey could hear a battle. He opened his eyes, and could see his brothers. They were fighting against some blue dude. Leo blocked a blow to his plastron, kicking out at the demon. They fought in tandem. Raph roared in anger, jumping on the demons back, his Black Sai's stabbed into the sides of the neck. Don's Bo whirled around, slicing a straight line on the left side of the demon's chest. _

_Leo grunted as the Demon managed to hit him hard across the face. _

_Mikey screamed as he was suddenly engulfed in pain. His body was burning it felt, electrified, going through him. He could feel things hitting him, leaving behind deep cuts all over his body. He could hear his brothers screaming his name. He laid there. He was tired. He wanted to wake up. _

_**'Michelangelo, listen to me. You're brothers are in danger if you wake up now. Get up, fight. Defeat this demon!'**_

"_But sensei, I'm so tired. IT hurts," Mikey whimpered. It was true. He was cold, on fire, his body shook with tremors. His cuts bled freely, several all around. Two in his right leg on his calf, three on his upper left arm, one on his left leg on his thigh, and one right across his right cheek. _

_**'They will be killed, get up my son. I know you can do this'** the voice commanded sternly, a warmth was around him...love...._

_Mikey groaned as he got up. He saw Raph slammed into the ground, and him moaning in pain. Don jumped forward, using his Yari, arcing it toward the Demon's legs, flipping down on his side, scoring a hit. But the demon roared, a whip in his hand, flying toward Donnie, wrapping around him. Mikey screamed as he saw Don scream in pain. _

_Mikey got up, ignoring everything. This demon had to go. _

_**This is my dream.**_

_**This is my dream! I can control it! I can protect them. **_

_Mikey's eyes opened, the wind had picked up, a droning whirring sound engulfed his senses. The wind was cold, biting into his skin. He shivered but he kept thinking. _

_**This is my dream!**_

_He stood. And walked toward the Demon as he stood over his brothers. The Demon grinned, "Are you ready to give up now?"_

_Mikey shook his head, his weapons held loosely but firmly. He was ready. _

_He moved faster than he thought. He heard his brothers join in the attack. They fought. Mikey jumped, kicked and flipped, managing cuts, stabs and slices. _

_They all did. _

_The demon finally laid on the ground, the wind was slowly dying around him. _

_Mikey panted, his energy waning. It hurt, his body. _

"_My soul. It is mine!" he spat out, "You will not have it! It is not yours!" he said, glaring. _

"_I will return kappa! Your soul, it is too pure to give up easily, I will be back!" the Demon spat as the blood dribbled down his skin. _

_Mikey shook his head, "I don't think so," and his hands whirled around, a blue energy glowing in his hands, shimmering with each beating pulse. Mikey smiled faintly as he looked at the Demon. He had fear in his eyes. _

"_For the terror you gave me, for the pain I have suffered, for the pain you have given and did to others, you will pay!" Mikey said calmly, the blue shifting light slowly moved toward the demon, engulfing him. _

_Mikey held his hands up, chanting softly;_

"_**Craft it well; Weave it higher. **_

_**Weave it now of shining flame, **_

_**None shall come to hurt or maim. **_

_**None shall pass this fiery wall; **_

_**None shall pass, **_

_**Be gone this demon**_

_**He shall be no more at all. **_

_**So mote it be" **_

_The Demon screamed in outrage and the dream was sheared with light and screams. He could vaguely hear his name through it all, but the pain engulf him, made him scream as every part of his body. _

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up_

_Please…_

_Wa……_

_Wa…..k……._

_Wake _

_M……_

_M….Me_

_U…up_

_And Mikey knew no more……………………._


	7. Chapter 7

_Epilogue:_

Mikey woke up 4 days later. He opened his eyes, they fluttered for a moment. He felt pain and almost returned to the darkness he was in.

But then he heard his name.

"MIKEY!"

It was full of panic, of fear and love. He opened his eyes again, and saw through blurry eyes. His brothers. His father.

He was awake.

They had waken him up. He slept again....

**A few days later:**

When he woke up again, he felt almost normal.

"Hi guys," he said weakly.

"Mikey, your okay!" Leo said happily, "Let me go and get Sensei. And Don and Raph. Stay awake. I'll be right back."

Mikey nodded a little confused.

They returned a moment later, smiles on their faces. "My son, you are alright? Are you in pain?" Splinter asked, giving Mikey a gentle hug.

Mikey smiled, "Ya, I'm hungry….but what's going on?" he said confused.

Suddenly, Hotei showed up, a smile on his child's face, throwing himself on Mikey, excited. "I am so glad you are okay!" he said.

Mikey smiled at his friend, vaguely recalling his family couldn't see his imaginary friend. Horo suddenly shimmered, appearing to his family.

"Thank you so much Horo, without you, Mikey would be bound to that demon." Leo said formally.

Mikey was suddenly very confused, and suddenly, it all came back. _The terror, the anger and frustration, the agonizing pain he felt at the loss of his family. The anger at the Demon. The emptiness inside. The guilt he felt. Everything came back, attacking his mind, bringing back so much, too fast for him to process. _He ended up crying out as his brain took numerous mental slams.

He fell back, feeling Raph's arms wrap around him, steadying him. _He remembered crying, cutting them down, the agonizing guilt and horror he felt. _

_How alone he was. _

"You're not dead…" he said whispering hoarsely, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

Raph grunted, "No, we ain't. We're alive. Right here, right now, ain't no damn Demon gunna take us from ya! Not as long as ya fight it. He ain't there no more…so we're good."

Mikey remembered the battle, fighting. He glanced at his body, seeing bruises and gashes on all of them, on himself. _He had been injured_. Horo laid on him, curled on his side, helping him stay here. _He was mumbling something_. "What was that Horo?"

"I'm sorry Mikey. I had to take those memories while you recuperated. I couldn't give it back until you woke up," explaining Mikey's brief loss of memory and subsequent return of memories.

"Its okay kid. I know…." Mikey remembered the magic he did, and almost panicked again, he had broken his oath!

"Horo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said, guilt and resignation on his face.

"Its okay Mikey. I knew you would have to. It was the only way. I know. You're brothers told me, but I told them I would explain if you allowed it." Horo said hurriedly, reading Mikey clearly.

"I really didn't mean it, it just came out!" Mikey mumbled.

Don said sternly, "Okay, this all needs to calm down. Mikey, you need to eat and drink something first. Then we'll help you take a warm bath or shower. You should feel better. If you want, after a nap, we can all talk about what you did what that Demon."

They nodded dutifully. Splinter had slipped out earlier and returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and crackers.

Mikey ate hungrily, and with Raph's and Leo's help, he was brought to the bathroom and helped to be cleaned. He was still weak, which he didn't understand, but from what Don explained, a large portion of his energy, combined with the physical assaults on the Dream Plane, had left him with very little strength. It would have to build up.

Don explained it clearly. _"Its like you were in a coma for 6 months Mikey. All of your muscles, your body, and energy levels are seriously low. You would have to build it back up. Take it easy."_

Mikey was taking it easy. He didn't know it would take so much energy just to eat. To get cleaned. He thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. Once his bath was done, he was ready to sleep again.

But he kept himself awake, scared he would be attacked again.

"Sleep my son, you will be alright. Your guardians are here," pointing at Mikey's brothers.

Mikey finally smiled, and fell asleep.

**3 Days later:**

"So, what was that whack job you do on the Demon dude?" Casey asked, munching on a bag of chips, while everyone recounted what had happened to them.

Mikey sighed, and glanced at Horo, who was sitting invisible, in between Casey and April, grinning.

"When I was younger, me and Horo used ta play games. One game we played with Craft Warriors. Horo taught me spells, and I could do them. He said it was because of my Chi, and that it needed some structure," Mikey said, trying to explain.

Splinter nodded, "I remember that part of your training my son. I had been worried when you were younger. You couldn't control your Chi, and was draining anyone around you. But soon, somehow, you controlled it. It must be Hotei I must thank then?"

Mikey nodded, "He said he sensed something was wrong inside of me, and that I needed training. So he taught me these spells," Mikey shrugged.

"So tha' spell or whateva you did, drained ya to?" Raph asked curiously.

Mikey shrugged, "Ya, most likely. Horo taught me spells no human is supposed to know, but since I was a turtle, there was a loophole. He wanted me happy, and wanted me to laugh, to be me. He taught me. He knew I could die from it…I learned fast."

Horo smiled and waved to Mikey before disappearing. Mikey grinned back.

"He just left didn't he?" Don asked, grinning as Mikey seemingly waved to a spot on the couch, grinning like a lunatic.

"Yup, he was sitting beside April and Casey, right in between," Mikey said.

Casey jumped up, glancing around for whoever was sitting there, but he didn't see no one. "What are ya talking about? There ain't no one there!"

Mikey snickered, "He left Case man. Did I tell you, Horo is my invisible buddy. I didn't know he was a God at first…and when I did know, I forgot about it. He was my friend. Still is."

"So, all you gotta do now, is get betta!" Raph said with a smile.

Leo grinned as Don said, "So now you can catch up with your schoolwork."

Mikey groaned, he hated schoolwork!!!!

"I'm gonna get so bored!" he said with a pout.

Everyone groaned at the statement, and then burst out laughing as Mikey suddenly sneezed on Casey.

"Sorry Case man," Mikey said sheepishly.

Casey groaned, complaining about Turtle Snot, on his way to the bathroom.

Mikey laid back into his pillows. He was still tired and his body ached. His cuts didn't hurt as much anymore, and his muscles were still doing small spasms, but he would be fine. His family was okay. He was okay.

He was awake….

They had waken him up…..

Wake him up from his nightmares.


End file.
